


A new Chance

by SunnyMelonPan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amber Lead, Amber Lead Sydrome, Corazon is a good parent, Cute, Dad Corazon, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Law is a little shit, Marines, Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness, alternative universe, kid law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMelonPan/pseuds/SunnyMelonPan
Summary: “Thank you Corazon.” He said with a big smile.“No Problem Law. You deserved it.” The older man said and sat down next to Law.“Oi Law.” He begun. “I got a question for you.”Law sat up and saw that Rosinante had a letter in his hand.“What?” he asked.“In a few weeks we will travel around the world. And you’re still a child. I would like to adopt you."





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.  
> Be nice and enjoy :)

Dark grey eyes opened slowly. What did just happened?  
The young boy sat up and a washcloth fell into his lap. Now he could see where he was. A small room with two beds. Maybe he was on a ship? On one of the beds he could see the feather coat from Corazon.  
Where is he?

Panic went through his body. He didn’t know what happened after he gave the marines the information from Corazon. It seemed like he passed out.  
Law looked around the room and threw the blanked which covered his body to the side.  
He stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. His vision was fuzzy .  
The young boy wanted to open the door but in the same moment someone entered the room.

A very tall blonde man entered with a bowl of water.  
It was Corazon!  
Rosinante looked down to Law.  
“You should stay in bed Law. Your fever is still very high.” He said. But the young boy hugged his legs and begun to cry.  
Law felt relieved. For a moment he thought that his father figure died.  
Corazon put the bowl aside and knelt to the young boy. The older blonde had a bandage around his head. And Law could see more bandages on his upper body.

“Did I scare you?” he asked softly and hugged Law.  
“I thought you.. that Doflamingo killed you..” he said while crying into his guardians chest.  
“Nah. Everything is alright. We are on a ship of the marines.”  
“The marines… What happened?” Law asked and got tucked into bed by Corazon.  
The clumsy man sat next to him on the bed.  
“After you gave the marine soldiers the information you passed out. They found me and I informed them with everything. We arrived at the ship before Doffy entered the island.” Corazon explained and stroke a few bangs from Laws forehead.

~Flashback ~

The tall blonde sat still at the stone wall. His entire body hurt from the last fight. This time he really fucked up. Hopefully everything will end in a good way.  
Blood covered his chest and his forehead. The bullethole in his right leg throbbed really bad. Luckily the bullet went through his leg without damaging something important.  
At least he hoped that Law was safe. Corazon hadn’t much in his life. But all he wanted was to cure the little boy from his illness.

And he managed to get the Ope Ope No Mi. The devilfruit would help to cure him.  
If Corazon dies here, he wouldn’t regret it. But he also wants to see how Law will grow up. How he cures himself from the Amber Lead Syndrome.  
For a while he was lost in thoughts until he could hear footsteps in the deep snow around him. A man walked behind the wall where the tall blonde leaned against.  
Carefully he sat up and looked around the wall.  
His heart stopped for a moment.  
Shit! This is Vergo! And he is wearing a marine uniform. That was his special mission. Infiltrate the marines.

Corazon waited until he couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore. He was worried about Law. Hopefully Vergo did now saw him.  
Carefully Rosinante stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in his legs.  
He dragged himself in the direction he send the young boy. And after a couple of hundred meters he saw a small group of marine soldiers.  
One of the marines pointed at the tall blonde. The soldiers were alone. Without Law.  
“Are you the guardian of the little boy?” the soldier who pointed at him asked.  
“Yes.” Corazon said. “Where is he?” he asked worried.  
“He is at the ship. He passed out with a high fever. Our doctor is looking after him.  
Now Rosinante was relieved. The boy was safe.  
“Soldiers. My Name is Donquixote Rosinante. Marine Code 01746. I’m in a undercover mission from Admiral Sengoku. And I got some important information about Doflamingo. Also I’ve seen a pirate of his group in your unit. Are there more marines on this island?” He asked. His voice was very concerned.  
One of the marines checked his code.  
“Only Vergo is here somewhere.” A soldier said.  
“Good. He is the intruder. We need to go to the ship and call Sengoku.” Corazon ordered.

Corazon walked together with the marine soldiers to the ship. His injuries are still bleeding. But he didn’t care. Finally he could do something good.  
They arrived at the ship and called Sengoku for more information.  
And they got a plan how to imprison Vergo.  
The marines hid Law and Corazon in a secret room. And when they arrived at the Marine HQ they would imprison Vergo.

The marines set sail and the tall blonde was in the hidden room with Law.  
It hurt him to see the boy like this. The doctors put the young boy into a improvised bed. But Law was trashing around in his fever dreams.  
After the doctors took care of Corazones injuries he went directly to his boy.  
Law was panting heavily and was still trashing in his sleep.  
Corazon softly stroke his soft dark hair.  
“Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here.” He said. But Law didn’t calm down.  
“What should I do?” he asked himself.  
It couldn’t get worse.  
Carefully he lifted the young boy up and sat down on the ground. He lied Law on his chest and stroke his back.  
“I’m here Law. Everything is okay.” He said softly. And after a while the boy calmed down.  
“I will protect you. I love you Law.” Corazon said and kissed his head.

~Flashback end~

“They imprisoned Vergo.” Corazon said and smiled. “And I quit my job with the marines. They paid me for the last six years. And now they will bring us to the east blue. There is no Doffy. We will be safe.”  
Law was confused but happy.  
“Thank you.” Law said.  
“Now you need to get rid of this cold. Then you can figure out how to cure your illness.”  
“Cold…?” The black haired boy asked.  
Corazon put the washcloth into the cold water, wrung it out and lied it down on the overheated forehead.  
“You catched a cold. In a few days your fever should be gone.”  
“I’m not dying?” Law asked.  
“No. Your Devil Fruit is working against the poison in your body.” Rosinante explained. “And now sleep.” He ordered.

Both arrived in the east blue. And Law got better. He even figured out how to get the poison out of his system. But after every operation the young boy was very weak.  
The white spots disappeared. Finally Law got more strength which made Corazon very happy.  
The marine docked on a island which was names ‘rosé Island’ This island was famous because of the ships they build and sold. Difficult to destroy. Very good for two persons who ate a devil fruit.  
They said goodbye to the marines and finally they could start they new journey.

The main city was well visited and everywhere where people. For Laws embarrassment Rosinante lifted him into his arm.  
“Corazon! Put me down! I can walk by my own!” he complained.  
But the tall man just laughed at him.  
“I know I know. But here are so many people. I don’t want you to get lost. How high are you? Around 1,20 m? I’m nearly 3,00 m.”  
Law sulked but said nothing.

At first Corazon went to a hotel to get a room for them until they found a perfect ship.  
The young boy was happy. He threw himself on one of the soft beds.  
This bed felt much better than the bed on the ship. So soft. Hopefully they own ship will have a soft bed like this.

Together they would travel around the world. That thought made him happy. Everything went so well. Corazon was here with him. This man saved his life.  
“Thank you Corazon.” He said with a big smile.  
“No Problem Law. You deserved it.” The older man said and sat down next to Law.  
“Oi Law.” He begun. “I got a question for you.”  
Law sat up and saw that Rosinante had a letter in his hand.  
“What?” he asked.  
“In a few weeks we will travel around the world. And you’re still a child. I would like to adopt you. If something happens I’m your legal guardian.” Corazon said and handed the young boy the adoption paper.

Laws eyes went wide and begun to water.  
The blonde man saw the tears and begun to panic.  
“no..! do.. don’t cry!” he said, jumped from the bed. Accidently he tripped and fell on his back.  
“ouch…”  
Something hit Corazon in his stomach. It was Law. He pressed his face into his chest and sobbed without any control.  
“I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry.” Corazon said and stroke Laws back in tiny circles.  
“I…” the boy with the black hair said. “I want to be your son… Thank you.”  
Corazon smiled softy.  
“Not like Doffys strange thing. Just you and me.” The man said “But I’m not sure if I’m a good parent. Let’s continue like before.  
“Thank you Cora-san.” Law was so happy. Four years ago he lost his whole family. And here was a new start.

With a new family.


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. Please be nice :D  
> If someone is interested I could use a beta reader

„Oi Law wake up.“ Corazon said and begun to shake the boy who wanted to sleep some more.  
“Cora-san… I’m tired… let me sleep..” Law said and hid his face in the soft pillows.  
It’s been two weeks since they arrived on the island and one week since Corazon was the legal guardian from the young boy.  
“You refused to sleep when I told you to. So it’s your own fault that you’re this tired.”  
Law pounded.   
“That’s not fair…” he complained.  
“Yes it is fair. And now get up.” With this words he grabbed the blanked and threw it on the floor.  
“Yesterday evening I told you we need to do some shopping.”  
Tiredly the black haired boy opened his eyes.   
Rosinante knelt down to Law and stroke his soft short hair.  
“Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. And after breakfast we will look for a new ship” he said and smiled at his adopted son.

Corazon wore no longer the clown like make-up, it was weird at first but after a while Law got used to it. At least his guardian still had this big fluffy feather coat.  
“okay okay…” Law said and sat up with a big yawn.  
Law and Corazon lived now in a small house which they rent for a couple of weeks. It was something like a holyday home. The small house was already furnished.

After the tall blonde man disappeared Law got up from his bed, quickly showered and got dressed.  
Downstairs he could hear Corazon working in the kitchen. The table was already set so the young boy went into the kitchen to help his guardian.  
Shortly after Law entered the kitchen he saw Corazon with a baking sheet in his hands. Looks like the man cooked some baked fish. It smelt really nice.  
Corazon knew that Law liked rice and fish. He always tried to make something tasty for the young boy. And it was pretty easy since they both didn’t like bread.

Rosinante smiled at Law and of course he tripped in that moment.  
The baked fish flung into the air and right in the direction of the black haired boy.  
“At least it will never be boring.” He said while grabbing a serving dish and tried to catch all of the fishes.  
Most of the fishes are catches by him but he wasn’t quickly enough and one of the fishes was about to land right on his face  
‘This is going to hurt’ he though and closed his eyes to wait for the burn to appear.

But there was no pain.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the hand from Corazon.  
The fish landed right on the back of his palm.  
“Sorry Law.” The tall blonde man said and smiled. But seconds later he cried out in pain.  
“Hot! Hot! Hot!” he said and quickly put the fish on his plate. Then he blew some air on his burned hand.

“You’re such an idiot…” Law said and put some salve on Corazons hand.  
Corazon only smiled at his boy. It didn’t hurt him. Pain wasn’t something new for him.  
“I don’t want you to get hurt. At least it’s a good training for you as a doctor.” The blonde man said.  
Law growled. “I can take care of myself.” He said and squeezed the injured skin.   
“Ow ow! Be a little gentler you brat.” Corazon laughed.  
Looking at his father figure like that makes him happy, this man smiled even in the moment he thought he would die.  
The young boy finished the treatment of Rosinantes hand.  
“Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Corazon said and they sat down at the dining table to eat the food Corazon cooked for them.  
He was surprisingly a very good cook. Probably he learned it in the navy.

After breakfast they walked together into the city.  
Law was walking next to Corazon while the older man read the shopping list. He made sure that his father figure didn’t fall like always, or set himself on fire.  
“At first we need some more clothing for you.” Rosinante explained.  
“What? Why?” he asked.  
The blonde man looked down at Law with a kind smile.  
“Because you gained some weight and I guess you even got a bit higher after you defeated your sickness. You’re not that skinny anymore.” He sounded really happy about that and ruffled Laws head who wore his significant white hat with the dark dots.  
Now Corazon laughed a little.   
“Hopefully you will be a little higher and no longer such a pipsqueak.”  
“Hey!” Law cried out and tried to kick him in his side. Corazon saw that coming and dodged the kick with his right hand.

The time when Laws sickness turned really bad he wasn’t able to eat much. Because of the fever he was most of the time not conscious. How weak he became of it and he really did lost a lot of weight. Law remembered that Corazon always was at his side when he woke up.  
Looking very worried like he would cry because of him. He did everything for him to make feel him better.  
Yes Corazon cried because of him.

In the shop they searched for some clothes. Most of the clothes were in basic colours. To Corazons bad Law didn’t like childish clothing. He said he wasn’t a baby anymore. Typical 12-years old.  
But there were so many cute shirts. Rosinante walked over to Law who put some shirts into the shopping bag.  
“Oi Law.” Corazon said with a smile. He held a hoodie right in front of his face.  
At first Law didn’t look at his guardian. “Cora-san… I told you. No-“ but then his eyes went to the hoodie Corazon held in front of him.  
It was black and had three white paws prints on the side. And on the back of the hoodie was “ICE” written in big white letters.  
Law smiled a little. It looked pretty cool.   
“And this.” The tall blonde showed him a white pullover with a black skull on the back which looked like a jolly roger skull.  
“Okay I will take them.” Law said.  
Corazon was happy about his decision.

Both spend nearly an hour on searching clothes. Finally they went outside and walked to the docs like Corazon had promised.  
The tall blonde carried most of the bags.  
And Law felt a little guilty.  
“I hope it wasn’t that expensive…” he said in a low tone.  
“Mhm? Don’t worry about money. We will not have any money problems for at least a couple of years. The marine payed me very good.” Corazon told him.  
It comforted him a little.

The docs had some really big ships. Even bigger than the ship from Doflamingo. Some of them were around 100 meters. How could such a big ship even float? Law was really impressed.  
“Tell me when you see the perfect ship for us. I know this is no Water 7. But these ships are really good.” Corazon said and walked around the docs where they sold the ships.  
Because of the fascination Law got hold on Corazons coat. Just to make sure he wouldn’t get lost.   
The tall blonde man noticed it and smiled happily. For a moment he thought about smoking a cigarette, but he tried not to smoke while Law was around him.

For a little while they walked around like that. Until Law stopped and pulled on Rosinantes Coat.  
“Look over there!” the young boy said and pointed to the left.  
Corazon looked at the ship Law was pointing on.  
The ship he was pointing on was a beautiful caravel ship. It was around 20 meters wide. Painted in black and white, and the figurehead was a kingfisher also painted in black and white. One the reeling they could see a shipwright working on it.  
“You got some good taste.” Rosinante said and walked over to the ship.

The shipwright noticed Corazon and smiled at him and Law. The man was around in his late 40s. Dark blonde hair and a scar in his left eyebrow.  
“Hey there. How can I help you?” he asked very friendly and jumped off the ship.  
“Were interested in your ship. It’s a beauty.” Corazon said. He offered him his hand “My Name is Rosinante, and this here is my son Law.”   
The shipwright smiled and shook the tall blonde mans hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m John. You two got a good eye” He said and laughed a little.  
“Can we invite you for lunch? Maybe we can talk about your ship.” Rosinante asked.  
“Sure.” John said.

Law followed Corazon and John the shipwright into a restaurant.   
Corazon and Law sat on one side of the table and John on the other said. They ordered something to drink, which arrived a couple of minutes later.  
The adults got a beer and Law got a glass of juice.

While the young boy sipped on his juice the adults begun to talk about the boat.  
“What would you do with my ship? It’s the first ship I build on my own.” John begun.  
“It’s the prettiest ship in this dock. The design is unique. Law saw it first and was speechless.” Corazon said and smiled like always.  
“Are you pirates?” John asked in a stern voice.  
“No. I promised Law to sail around the world with him when he beat his sickness. Now he is healthy enough. And I want to keep my promise.”   
The shipwright stared at the young boy for a moment.  
“Sickness. How serious?” he asked and kept his eyes at Law.  
“He should have died in the last three years. But we found a doctor who was able to cure him.” Corazon told him.

“20.000.000 Berry.” John said while he took a bite from his steak.   
The tall blonde looked up from his plate.   
“Excuse me?” He asked.  
“20.000.000 Berry and the ship is yours.” John repeated and smiled at them.  
Corazon laughed a little “Deal.” He said quickly and they shook hands.  
“You know. My Son died a couple of years ago. He had an Autoimmune disease. After his death I begun to work at the docs of Water 7. His favourite animal was the kingfisher. He would do the same thing.” He explained.  
Another man who lost his child. How tragic  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Corazon said.  
“We will take good care of the ship.” Law said and ate a slice of his pizza.

For a while they ate in silence.  
Corazon always had an eye on Law who was eating happily his pizza.  
Some of the pizza was smeared on his cheek. The tall blonde took a napkin and cleaned Laws face. Imminently he blushed in embarrassment.   
“I can do it on my own.” Law said and pounded a little.  
John smiled at them and Corazon just laughed at Laws reaction.

“Tomorrow the ship will be finished for you.” The shipwright said after Corazon paid for the lunch.  
The tall blonde man nodded and they said goodbye.  
Law carried some of the bags from the shopping trip.  
“Cora-san?” he asked with a low voice.  
“Yes?” the older man answered.   
“Can I go to the bookstore?” he asked and looked up to his guardian.  
“Of course. How about that. I will bring the bags to the house and you go to the bookstore. In a few minutes I will come and get you. Take your time.” He said and smiled at his adopted son.  
Law smiled. “okay.” He said and gave Rosinante all the bags he carried.

Right after Law entered the Bookstore and Corazon was on his way to the rented house he got a call from on his Den Den Mushi  
He took it out of his pocket.  
“Hello?” he asked.  
“Rosinante. Is that you?” A well-known voice asked.  
“Yes. It’s me. How can I help you Sengoku?” Corazon asked and walked in the direction where the house is.  
“I got some important information for you. Doflamingo left the north blue and is heading to the Grand Line.” The Admiral said with a stern voice.  
“And I know you don’t want to work for the marines anymore. But maybe you could work undercover. I would like to hire you. It’s important. Before you say something. Think about it. I would pay you twice as much as in the navy.” Sengoku said.  
Corazon sighed.  
“What is it?” he asked. Sooner or later he would need a job to earn some money.  
“Doflamingo left some manipulated grenades on the island Swollow. Don’t worry you can still sail around the world with that boy of yours. From time to time I will give you some information of tiny missions you can solve.” He explained.  
“We’ll talk later.” Corazon said quickly “I’ll call you around 9am.” And hung up.  
Quickly he put the bags inside the house and walked back to the bookstore. Carefully he entered and saw Law in the medical section. A proud feeling took place in the tall man’s chest.   
This boy really wanted to continue his training as a doctor.   
Maybe because of the Ope Ope No Mi. This Devilfruit can become really strong when you got the right knowledge.   
“Did you find something?” Rosinante asked and walked to his boy who had a big smile on his face when he saw Corazon.  
“Cora-san. Look at this book!” he said and showed him the book.  
“A book about infections. Sounds important.” He said. “You can choose three books for your study.”  
“Are you sure? It’s not too expensive?” Law asked worried.  
“Nah. Today I want to spoil you a little bit.” The tall man said and ruffled Laws hat.  
“Thank you Cora-san!” 

Later they sat on a bench after they ate something for dinner. Law was reading his book about infections and Corazon bought himself a newspaper.  
To the blonde man’s wonder. The news about Doflamingo were true. Maybe he should tell Law about that. Both suffered from Doffys influence.  
When he looked in Laws direction he saw the boy was fast asleep with the book in his hands.  
Carefully he took the book out of his hands and lifted him up.  
For today he would let him sleep.  
“Calm.” Corazon said and created a barrier around them. No noises were heard around them.

Back at the house he brought the boy to his room. Undressed his hat, shoes, jacket and pants. Gently Corazon put the covers around Law to keep him warm.  
“Good night. Please don’t grow up too fast.” He said with a soft smile and left.

Rosiante wasn’t sure why, but he felt responsible for his brothers actions. For a moment he thought what would happen if someone sells the grenades. It would end in a slaughter.  
A horrible feeling was in hit gut and he took out the Den Den Mushi to call Sengoku.   
It rang two times until someone picked up.

“I’m ready.” Corazon said with a stern voice.


	3. Swollow Island

“Cora-san. Where are we sailing?” Law asked for the 7th time this days.  
“To an island with the name Swollow.” Corazon said and keep studying the map. “It’s near the north blue. I already told you, that Doffy is on his way to the grand line. We’re safe now.”  
Three days ago they left the last island where they bought this boat. Before they left, they stacked it with supplies.  
“I know. But I want to fucking know why!” The young boy said in frustration.  
“Language Law.” Corazon scolded. “Like I said. I need to do some business.”   
“You’re being stupid!” Law shouted at him.  
“Cut that out!” The older man said and hit the table with his hands to show the boy how angry he was.  
“If you can’t behave yourself go down to your room!” he said and pointed to the door.

Immediately the boy went still. This was the first time where Corazon grew angry at him. It shocked Law a little bit how scary he can become. Even when it was his own fault.  
The boy looked to the ground. Ashamed of his behaviour.  
“I’m sorry…” he said.  
Corazon sighed and rubbed his forehead like he had a headache.  
“It’s okay. I must apologize too. I didn’t mean to shout at you.”  
This time the young boy said nothing, he just sat down on a chair and begun to sulk.   
Another sigh left Rosinantes lips until he looked back to the map.

Sometimes Law could be a real thick head, maybe he got that attitude from the life with Doflamingo when he wasn’t around. Hopefully it will grow out of him.  
Hours later Corazon begun to prepare dinner and Law finally stopped with the sulking and tried to help his father figure with the food.  
“Finished with the sulking?” the older man asked with a smirk.  
“shut up…” he said and Corazon begun to laugh a little.  
“Tomorrow morning we will reach Swollow island. Please stay out of trouble there, okay?”  
Law nodded in agreement.

The next day they reached the island. During night Law noticed it was getting colder in his room. It seemed like they would go to a winter island.   
Carefully Law opened the hatch. Something cold dripped on this face and let him shiver. He was swearing about himself because he was only wearing his new black hoodie, pants and boots. Too cold for this weather. Slowly he climbed on the deck and noticed the whole ship was covered in fluffy looking white snow. To his wonder the ship was already tied up on a footbridge. Normally snow had something calm, but not after what had happened on Rubeck. The image of a badly injured Corazon came into his mind.   
Somehow he had a strange feeling in his stomach. The name of this island. He had read it on a map months ago.  
But that can’t be…

Corazon looked outside the window and noticed Law standing on deck in the snow without his coat. The older man sighed and went to Laws room to grab his black coat.  
On deck he walked to his adopted son.  
“Oi Law. You shouldn’t go outside without your coat. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” He said and begun to dress the boy. With practiced fingers he buttoned the coat and smiled at him.  
“Cora-san.” Law said and looked into his eyes.  
“Yes?” In addition he carefully put a thin blanked with a hood over Law to keep him extra warm. Like he had on Rubeck.  
“Swollow Island is right next to Rubeck, right?” It wasn’t a real question. He already knew he was right.  
“Yes…” Corazon offered.  
Law imminently pressed his face into Rosinantes chest.  
“I don’t want you to go!” he said worried.  
The older man smiled in sympathy and begun to rub the young boys back in gently circles.   
“Law. I need to go. This is very important. Doffy left some grenades here. They are manipulated by him. If someone finds them hell will appear on this island.” In this moment Corazon slipped with law and landed on his back like always. Law was still on Corazons chest.

“Haha! Did you see that Shachi! This big dork slipped! And the boy is a crybaby!” A boy with black hair said. He was wearing a hat which covered his eyes. Booth seemed to be older than Law, around 14-15 years old.  
On his left side was another boy who was also wearing a hat and sunglasses.  
Law sat upright and growled at the two boys who were standing next to the footbridge.  
“Shut up!” he shouted and jumped right in front of the boys.  
“You’re right Penguin. What a crybaby. And he is so small.” The boys laughed even more.  
“I said shut up you dickheads!” Law tried once more.  
“Ohhh did you hear that? This little guy tries to be scary.” The boy with the name Penguin said.  
Law had enough. How much he hated it when someone treated him like that, like he was just a little child and nothing more. Doffy used to treat him like that.  
“And this weird giant. What a dumbass.” Shachi laughed.  
Pure anger was in the young boy eyes. Law raised his hand and punched the stupid boys in the face.

“LAW!” Corazon shouted and jumped off the ship and got hold of his adopted son’s arm. Penguin and Shachi were running away from the giant man. Screaming in agony.  
“Go back to the ship!” the tall blonde man said “These boys are brats, ignore them.”   
“But they insulted you!” The young boy said and pulled himself out of Rosinantes grip.  
“I’m a grown man. I don’t give a damn about children like that. And yesterday I told you to stay out of trouble.” Corazon continued to scold him.

‘This is not fair. I did nothing wrong! Cora-san is so mean! Law thought. He grinned his teeth.  
“I did nothing wrong! I hate you Cora-san!” Law shouted, turned his back to Rosinante and he ran away .  
“Law wait!” Corazon said and tried to catch his adopted son. But he was too fast for him.  
Shit… Hopefully he just need some time to cool off.

In his frustration he begun to smoke a cigarette. This time without catching fire. He was angry at himself and at Law. This stupid pig headed boy.   
“Fuck..” Corazon said and threw the cigarette to the ground. Everything went so well, and now...

New Mission. Finding the grenades and Law.

The young boy run until his legs would gave out, his eyes were wet and he could barely see anything because of the tears which were streamed down his cheeks.  
He was so angry and frustrated. All he wanted was to defend his adoptive father, and he was so upset with him. Would he be mad if he return to him?  
Accidently he tripped and fell face first into the cold snow. A couple of minutes he stayed in this position and cried.  
When the tears stopped he stood up and walked around the forest. He didn’t remember when he had entered a forest.  
Not like he was scared or something.  
He just don’t like dark places. Dark places without Corazon.  
Something caught his attention. In the distance he could hear voices, shouting something, and someone who was crying.  
Law recognized two voices, these are the voices of these stupid boys. Quickly he run to the direction of the voices, and behind a rock he could see them.  
They kicked someone who was lying on the ground, covering his head and whimpering in pain.  
“Hey you assholes!” the young boy shouted and run to the person on the ground. Now he could see it was a white bear dressed in a blue jumpsuit.

“What do you want?” They asked angrily.  
“Leave him alone!” Law said. “Or I will use my Devilfruit power on you!”  
“Devilfruit?” they looked at each other. “That can’t be.”   
Law begun to smile. “Are you sure?” he asked and lifted some snow into his hand while creating a room.  
“Shambles.” He said. The snow disappeared and the baseball bat from Penguin appeared in his hand.  
Both boys were shocked.  
“Monster!” They screamed and once more they ran away from him.

Carefully the young boy knelt down to the bear. He was young, but still bigger than Law.  
“Hey are you okay?” Law asked and helped the bear to sit up.  
“Yes. I’m okay. Thank you” He said and stroke his hurting head.  
The boy with the black hair smiled.  
“My name is Trafalgar Law.” He said.  
“I’m Bepo. I’m a mink.” The white bear said.  
A mink. Never before had Law seen a mink, yes he heard from them, but normally they lived at Zou on the grand line.  
“Why are you here?” Law asked.  
Bepo scratched the back of his head. “I’m searching for my brother.” He said. “And you?”  
The young boy lowered his head.   
“I’m here with my guardian, but we had a fight and I ran off…” he explained. 

Out of nowhere Bepo put his ears up.  
“We need to find a place to hide. A storm is coming.” He said and begun to walk heading north. Law was confused at first but followed the young bear.  
“I’ve seen a cave over there. We can hide until the storm passes.”  
They walked for a couple of minutes in the deep snow and shortly after the storm begun they reached the cave. It was pretty big and damp. But still good enough to be save.  
Law shivered, his coat was wet because of the snow and the cold made him feel very uncomfortable. He wished they had a fire, or Corazon were here with him. With a sad expression he sat down on the ground and hugged his legs, still shivering from the cold.  
The young bear sat down next to Law.  
“Are you okay?” Bepo asked worried.   
“Yes.” The black haired boy said and covered his face with his arms.

Corazon found the grenades. They were hid in an old cabin in north west of the island. Luckily the cabin was in the middle of nothing. He can terminate the grenades without the danger of a forest fire.  
Right now he was sitting in this cabin, outside was a huge storm, and all his thoughts are about Law.  
Was he safe? Is he okay? Did he hide somewhere?  
The tall blonde was worried about his son, maybe he did mess it up this time.  
“Please be safe… I will come and get you.” He said still looking outside the window.

In the next morning the storm was gone. Fresh snow was covering the whole island.   
Law opened his eyes, he couldn’t remember that he had fallen asleep. But it was warm around him. Groggily he rubbed his eyes and saw Bepo who was hugging him. Probably to keep him warm.  
Now the young boy could feel a headache and his whole body hurt.   
It wasn’t a good idea for a still recovering boy to sleep in a wet cave. At least they were safe here.  
“Wake up.” Law said with a scratchy voice and begun to shake the young bear.  
He imminently opened his eyes and let go of the black haired boy.  
“I’m sorry.” Bepo said embarrassed. “But you were shivering. I wanted to keep you warm.”  
Law smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

Outside of the cave they saw smoke, but there was no sound of a fire or something.  
“This must be Corazon!” Law said happily and begun to cough.  
Bepo rushed to the boy and patted his back.  
“You should come with me and my guardian Corazon. We can help you to find your brother.” Law said after he was able to breathe again. His face was slightly flushed.  
Bepo nodded in agreement. “Thank you.” He said and they walked to the direction of the smoke.

After a couple of hundred meters a river crossed the way. The river was about 3 meters wide. Too wide to jump on the other side. They need to find another way to the smoke where hopefully Corazon was.  
“Oh look Penguin! The monsters!”  
Oh no not them again.   
Law catched his breath and created a room around them.  
“What do you want?” he asked angrily.  
“What we want? Because of you they beat us up again!” Penguin said.  
“Right! You made everything worse for us! Shashi said and got a round object out of his coat.  
It was a freaking grenade!  
Finally Rosinante finished the mission and destroyed all of the manipulated grenades. They wouldn’t harm anyone anymore. Quickly he called Sengoku and told him about the mission and in a couple of days a delivery seabird will bring him the promised money.  
The tall blonde man walked around the island to search Law.   
Finally he could hear some voices and he begun to run into the direction of the voices, in hope Law would be there.

“Are you insane?!” Bepo screamed.  
“There is always a other way than violence!” Law said and walked to the boys, he knew these boys weren’t really dangerous., they were only scared. It remembered him of himself after he lost everything. Both tried to scare everyone away because of something they experienced.  
“I don’t think you would really use that thing.” The young boy said with a smirk.  
To his left he could see someone running into their direction.  
It was Corazon! Law felt relieved. But now this here was about to escalate, because the two boys saw him too.  
Now Law remembered what his guardian told him about the grenades. They were manipulated.  
Shachi pulled the pin out of the grenade.  
Bepo was running into the direction of Corazon with a scarred expression.  
The grenade would explore right into the hand of Shachi, Law had to move quick.  
“Shambles.” Law said and the grenade disappeared from the brown haired boys hand and exploded right behind Law. The black haired boy got knocked off his feet and fell into the ice cold river. Before he hit the water he could feel that some of the splinter entered his back.  
Penguin and Shachi got also knocked out, but they landed on the soft snow.

Corazon screamed his name in horror “LAW!” shit this was really bad!  
Bepo and Rosinante both run to the river.  
“He can’t swim!” Corazon said in panic. The eyes of the young bear opened in fear and he jumped into the river to safe Law from drowning.  
Bepo was a really good swimmer and managed to grab Law right in time before he could hit some off the spiky stones.  
“I got him!” Bepo screamed and dragged him out of the water.  
Corazon took Law into his arms and saw that he was still breathing, unconscious but breathing. He carefully wrapped him into his black feather coat and pressed him on his chest to keep him warm. Now he noticed how flushed his cheeks were. Probably he catched something during this storm.  
“Thank you so much.” The tall blonde said to the bear.  
“My Name is Bepo.” The bear said.  
Penguin and Shachi stood up and saw that the black haired boy saved them. Both begun to sob. They could have died, and this boy saved them.  
“You two!” Corazon said and walked over to Penguin and Shachi. “You will come with me! He saved both of you. You owe him. And Bepo you too.”  
The kids nodded and followed the tall blonde man.


	4. Recovering

Corazon was standing in the kitchen of their ship, his back pressed at the counter and looking down at two very sorry teenagers.  
The two boys, Shachi and Penguin, were sitting on the bench and sobbed their eyes out.  
Rosinante said nothing to them when they entered the ship, he was too busy to treat Laws wounds and the fever. After hours he finally could leave him alone with Bepo. He wasn’t sure why, but he trusted that young bear.

“Tell me boys. Who abused you?” the tall man asked and pointed on the dark blue bruise on Penguins cheek.  
Both boys flinched and cried even more.  
So Corazon was right. Someone used to hit them. He sighed and walked over to the refrigerator to pure some juice in two glasses and handed it over to them.  
“You’re not here to be punished. I understand why you behaved like that, and the bruise told me everything. Maybe I can help you. I’m an Ex-Navy Soldier and I got good contacts.” Corazon said.  
Penguin looked very nervous, and so did Shachi. Not sure if they could trust someone like him.  
At least they drank something of the juice and calmed down.

Rosinante used to hit kids back at Doflamingos place. But he hated it and swore he would never do that again. Children are very fragile. 

“A woman we used to live with… She hit us with a freaking bullwhip!” Penguin spat out and some tears left his eyes which were covered with the strange looking hat.  
The tall man got out a first aid kid. He had a lot of them on his ship, thanks to Law.  
“Show me. If the bruises are looking as bad as the one on your cheek then they need to be taken care of.” Corazon said.  
Both boys looked at each other. They would give him a chance and trust him.

Shachi begun to undress his coat and his shirt, same did Penguin. They boys showed Corazon the back.   
“Ouch… What monster did that to you…” Rosinante said and looked at the bruises. Some of them burst open and were bleeding. The whole back was covered in dark purple bruises and gashes.  
Never would he hurt someone like that, especially not a chid!  
What a cruel woman!

Carefully he treated the wounds and patched them up.  
“How about that boys. I can take you with me and find a place where you can stay. And I will inform the marines about that abusive woman.” Corazon said and looked at them with a slight smile.  
Penguin stood up, his eyes full of hope. “Yes please!” he said and Shachi joined him.  
“Alright.” The tall blonde man said and smiled. “But for now you two should get some rest. You can sleep in my room. The bed is big enough for both of you. When you wake up, some food will be waiting for you.” 

After bringing them both into his room, Rosinante went to Laws room where Bepo was taking care of him.  
He quietly opened the door.  
Bepos eyes went up, he was sitting right next to Laws bed and changed the warm washcloth with a cold one.  
“How is he?” Corazon asked while walking to the boys.  
“Sorry. He hadn’t woken up yet.” Bepo said and looked to the ground.  
“It’s not your fault. I’m glad you saved him. He is a devilfruit eater like me, that means we aren’t able to swim.” He explained. “Thank you for your help.”  
Bepo blushed slightly. “Law saved me first. Penguin and Shachi beat me up and he scared them away.”  
“Please don’t be mad with the boys. Both got abused by a woman and tried to get rid of their frustration. I’m sure they wouldn’t do that again.”  
The white bear nodded.

It was getting late and Corazon prepared the guest Futon for the young bear. He looked tired after all that stress.  
“You can sleep there. I will watch my son.” He said.  
“Thank you.” Bepo said and lied down on the futon and in a couple of minutes he was fast asleep.  
A small smile left Corazons lips. In his past he would had never thought about something like that, taking care of so many children. And specially not a kid like his law.

Carefully he sat down on the chair next to the bed where Law was still sleeping. His face looked troubled and he was panting heavily, he was probably having a nightmare. Poor thing.  
Gently he took the already warm washcloth from his forehead and replaced it with a new cold one.   
Laws eyes opened slowly. He looked around the room with unfocused eyes until he saw Corazon. Imminently he sat upright and threw himself in Rosinantes arms.  
The young boy was wearing a dark blue pyjama with long sleeves. It was a bit too big for his size, but the tall man was sure he would grow into it in a little while.

Law buried his head in the neck of the tall blonde man. His unnatural warm forehead pressed against the skin of Corazon. Around them was no sound to be heard. All he wanted was to be hold, to be save. No talking.  
Corazon understood and hugged the small sick boy.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes until the black haired boy begun to talk.  
“I don’t hate you Cora-san… I’m sorry.” He said and pressed his face even more against Rosinante.  
Corazon smiled and stroke his back gently.  
“I know. It’s okay.” He said. “Something like that can happen even in a good family. Don’t worry, but now you should rest some more.”  
With these words he tucked Law into bed and put a new washcloth on his forehead.  
“But no more sleeping in wet caves young man.” He said with his normal smile.  
Law smiled weakly “Deal.”

In the next morning Coazon was standing in the kitchen, preparing food for everyone. The whole night he was sitting next to Laws bed and kept eyes on the fever which had spiked through the night after he woke up.  
Shachi and Penguin were in the bathroom and Bepo took care of Law.  
Rosinante was really tired, but they all needed to eat something, he prepared something simple. Rice with eggs, sausages and vegetables. And for Law a classic chicken noodle soup.   
He served everything and called the kids for breakfast.

Armed with a bowl of soap and a spoon he went to Law’s room. One time he tripped over his feet and fell face down on the floor. Luckily Penguin catched the bowl just in time. Nothing slipped on the floor.  
Shachi and Bepo snickered a little about the clumsiness of the tall blonde man.  
At least the kids had fun.  
Rosinante got up and stroke his now hurting forehead but he laughed at himself.  
“Thank you Penguin.” He said and took the bowl back.  
“Be careful.” The young boy said and smiled.

Finally Corazon managed it, without any other accidents, to Laws room. Quietly he opened the door.  
A groan filled the room and the tall blonde walked over to his adopted son.  
Last night he changed the bowl and washcloth with a ice bag, his fever reached the 40 degrees. Gladfully the ice bag calmed Law more down, the night terrors disappeared and he slept silently the whole night.  
Corazon put the bowl down on the nightstand and gently stroke the young boys head to wake him up.

“Law. Wake up. Time to eat.” He said and an annoyed groan left his lips before he opened his eyes.  
“Did you had a quiet sleep?” Corazon asked and helped Law to sit up. “How do you feel?”  
Law yawned and coughed a few times.  
“I feel like shit… My head and throat hurt…” he said and rubbed his forehead in discomfort.  
“After you ate something I will bring you some more medicine.”  
The young boy looked to the bowl and then to his shaking hands.

“It’s okay. I can help you.” Corazon said with a large smile and took the bowl of soup and handed Law a spoonful.  
Law imminently blushed. “You will not spoon-feed me! That’s embarrassing!” he complained but his guardian forced the spoon into his mouth.  
The young boy growled but ate the soup.  
“Good boy.” Corazon said and laughed at his son. “It’s not a shame to get some help. After last night I can totally understand your condition. You scared the shit out of me.”   
“I’m sorry..” Law said quietly.

The recovering from Law took a couple of days. And after a whole week he was good as new. They were still on the boat, traveling to an island in the east blue where they can leave Penguin and Shachi in good care.  
Luckily the four boys became friends and they had a lot of fun together. Something his Law could really use.  
He even saw how Shachi and Pengiun asked Bepo and Law for forgiveness, and they agreed to never do that again.

But there was one conversation of the four boys which worried the tall man. They talked about becoming pirate when they grew older.


End file.
